


Im Auge des Betrachters

by bernerRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernerRose/pseuds/bernerRose
Summary: Den Blicken des Detektivs und seines Bloggers entgeht nichts. Routiniert lösen die beiden einen weiteren Fall. Indessen schauen aber auch andere genau hin: Mrs Shepherd, die schaulustige Nachbarin des Toten; Molly, die verlässliche Gerichtsmedizinerin; Anderson, der mäßig talentierte Forensiker; Greg, der spürsinnige Kriminalbeamte und nicht zuletzt natürlich Mrs Hudson, auf keinen Fall Haushälterin in der Baker Street 221b. Was sie beobachten, ist definitiv eine kleine Geschichte wert.





	1. Mrs Shepherd

...oOo...

Mrs Shepherd

Mrs Shepherd hatte ihre Nachbarn, die Evans gemocht. Rechtschaffene Leute, die immer freundlich grüßten, den Rasen regelmäßig mähten, die Hecke im Frühling und Herbst säuberlich zurückschnitten und im Kirchenchor sangen, bis ein schrecklicher Unfall sie aus dem Leben riss. Aber ihr Sohn Thomas, der das Haus geerbt hatte und nun wieder hier wohnte... Mrs Shepherd seufzte. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, womit sich die Evans zu Lebzeiten versündigt hatten, um mit einem solchen Sohn bestraft zu werden.

Auch heute wieder war Thomas erst kurz vor Mittag nach Hause gekommen. Sicher war er wieder bei seinem Freund - Liebhaber! - gewesen, diesem Barkeeper, der manchmal auch hier herumlungerte und ihr jedes Mal die Zunge herausstreckte, wenn er sie am Fenster stehen sah. Also wirklich, Thomas sollte sich besser einen anständigen Job suchen, statt die ganze Nacht in der verruchten Bar seines dubiosen Freundes herumzulungern. Und dann seine redlichen Nachbarn mit diesem modernen, lärmigen Zeug zu belästigen, weil er sich dort das Gehör kaputt gemacht hatte.

Aber sie würde dem jungen Mann schon noch beweisen, dass seine Musik die Zimmerlautstärke überschritt. Deshalb hatte sie heute, kaum hatte Thomas das Haus betreten, den Schallmesser eingeschaltet, den sie gestern gekauft hatte. Doch ausgerechnet heute war die Musik ausgeblieben. Dafür hatte es wenige Minuten nach Thomas Ankunft laut geknallt. So laut, dass die Wände gebebt und Boo Boo, ihre sensible Angorakatze, erschrocken hochgesprungen war und dabei die halbe Wohnzimmertapete heruntergekratzt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie sofort die Polizei gerufen.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis der erste Einsatzwagen kam und sie hatte angenommen, dass sie dann bald mit der Zubereitung des Mittagessens beginnen konnte. Doch die Polizisten hatten durchs Fenster der Evans geschaut, Mrs Shepherd ins Haus zurückgeschickt und dann die Tür aufgebrochen. Zwanzig Minuten später war ein ganzes Einsatzteam aufgetaucht. Offensichtlich leitete dieser sympathische grauhaarige Mann den Einsatz, auch wenn die junge Frau, die mit ihm vorausging, wild gestikulierte und offensichtlich Einwände gegen seine Befehle hatte. Der Bartige mit den ungepflegten Haaren, der ihnen folgte, grummelte mürrisch vor sich hin. Leider hatte sie, obwohl sie das Fenster einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, nicht verstehen können, was denn da drüben nun los war, bevor alle ins Haus verschwunden waren. Also beobachtete sie weiter den Hauseingang der Evans und wartete darauf, dass endlich jemand aus dem Haus kam, um sie als Zeugin über die Geschehnisse zu befragen.

Stattdessen fuhr ein Taxi heran und hielt ebenfalls bei den Evans. Ein großer, schlanker Mann mit dunklen Locken und markantem Gesicht stieg als erstes aus dem Taxi. Er ließ die Autotür offen und eilte mit wehendem Mantel auf den Eingang zu. Der kurze Blick, den er ihr über die Hecke zuwarf, war so scharf, dass er Glas und Vorhänge mühelos durchschnitt. Sie schauderte und verpasste beinahe den zweiten Mann, der inzwischen offensichtlich den Taxifahrer bezahlt hatte und dem ersten folgte. Etwas erleichtert sah sie, dass der zweite eher von der Sorte des Einsatzleiters war, grauhaarig, etwas älter und sehr vertrauenserweckend. Er erinnerte sie ein bisschen an ihren Hausarzt.

Sie wartete weiter. Irgendwann einmal mussten sie ja zu ihr herüberkommen. Schließlich war sie eine wichtige Zeugin und hatte die Polizei gerufen. Auf keinen Fall würde sie jetzt anfangen zu kochen und sich dann beim Essen stören lassen. Das ging ja wirklich nicht.

Also wartete sie, bis endlich drei der Einsatzkräfte wieder aus dem Haus traten.

Oh nein, es war ausgerechnet der Dunkle mit dem Teufelsblick, der als erstes aus dem Haus kam, auf die Straße trat und dann auf ihren Hauseingang zuhielt. Ein wenig beruhigt sah sie, dass der Grauhaarige mit dem freundlichen Gesicht, der mit dem Dunklen aus dem Taxi gestiegen war, ihm auch jetzt wieder folgte. Der Einsatzleiter, der ebenfalls herausgekommen war, blieb dagegen vor dem Haus der Evans stehen, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und telefonierte dann mit dem Handy.

Mrs Shepherd trat vom Fenster zurück und öffnete erwartungsvoll die Tür, sobald es klingelte. Sie wollte die beiden begrüßen. Sie wollte die beiden fragen, in welcher Funktion sie hier waren. Wären sie Polizisten, dann hätten sie doch mit einem Polizeiauto kommen müssen, oder? Aber der Dunkle ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Mrs Shepherd, welche Suchmaschine benutzen Sie?", fragte er sie grußlos und äußerst unfreundlich.

"Such-, äh, Suchmaschine?", stotterte sie verwirrt. "Ich habe keine Suchmaschine, ich suche alles selber."

Der Dunkle starrte sie eisig an, während der Grauhaarige seufzte und leicht vorwurfsvoll etwas sagte, das wie "Sherlock" klang.

"Auf Ihrem Computer, für die Internetrecherche", fuhr der Dunkle weiter, ohne auf den Einwurf des anderen einzugehen. Sein Blick schüchterte sie ein, hielt sie gefangen.

"Ich habe..." Sie schluckte leer und setzte noch einmal an. "Ich habe keinen Computer. Arthur, mein Mann, auch nicht."

Der Dunkle nickte und drehte sich zum Grauhaarigen. "Thomas Evans und Betty Shepherd haben einen erbitterten Nachbarschaftskrieg geführt, aber umgebracht hat sie ihn nicht."

"Es war aber Mord?", fragte der Grauhaarige den Dunklen. Der Dunkle grinste, als wäre das eine gute Nachricht, legte dem Grauhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn sanft vom Haus weg. Doch die Hand nahm er nicht weg. Er ließ sie, während sie davon schritten, über den Rücken des Grauhaarigen zu seinem Kreuz gleiten und dort liegen.

Verblüfft starrte Mrs Shepherd den beiden nach, unfähig zu entscheiden, was sie am meisten entsetzte: Dass ihr Nachbar ermordet worden war. Dass der Dunkle über den Zwist Bescheid wusste, den sie mit ihrem - toten - Nachbarn gehabt hatte. Dass der Dunkle aus diesem verwirrenden Gespräch geschlossen hatte, dass sie keine Mörderin war - also wirklich, also ob sie sich so an Gott versündigen würde! Oder die unfassbare Tatsache, dass sie, und zwar offensichtlich mit dem Einverständnis der Polizei, von einem schwulen Paar zum Mord an ihrem Nachbarn befragt worden war.

...oOo...


	2. Molly

...oOo...

Molly

Molly konnte kaum fassen, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Sherlock, manisch wie immer, wenn er dem Rätsel eines ungelösten Falles nachjagen konnte, war schwungvoll hereingeplatzt und sofort an den Tisch getreten, wo sie die dürftigen Leichenteile von Thomas Evans ausgebreitet hatte. Erst dann ließ Sherlock seinen Freund und Mitbewohner los, den er am Handgelenk hinter sich hergezogen hatte, und verfiel in nachdenkliche Starre, die Hände in der vertrauten Geste ans Kinn gelegt. John schaute sich die Auslegeordnung nur kurz an und drehte sich dann zu Molly.

"Hi Molly. Da hast du ja ganz schön was zum knobeln hier." Molly nickte und starrte immer noch leicht entgeistert auf Johns Handgelenk, wo eben noch Sherlocks lange Finger gelegen hatten. John folgte etwas irritiert dem Blick, schaute suchend an sich hinunter und dann fragend zu Molly.

Molly errötete, rang um Worte und ärgerte sich, dass die beiden sie immer noch so aus dem Konzept bringen konnten. Es war ja nicht so, dass diese vertrauliche Geste überraschend kam. Im Gegenteil, seit Jahren hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass so etwas passieren würde. Zuerst noch voller Angst, wie sie es verkraften würde, Sherlock mit jemandem zu sehen. Und später, sehr viel später, nach dem Fall und der Rückkehr und der Hochzeit und der Scheidung, mit wachsender Ungeduld. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Glück längst gefunden. Wenn doch nur endlich auch ihre beiden Lieblingsidioten ihr Glück finden würden.

Nach Johns Rückkehr in die Baker Street 221b hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis die beiden Männer zu ihrem früheren Verhalten zurückgefunden hatten. Es hatte ihr Herz gewärmt, sie wieder ungestört kabbeln und rangeln zu sehen, vertraut und vertrauend wie ein altes Ehepaar. Doch junge Liebe schien daraus nach wie vor nicht zu werden.

Molly fragte sich oft, ob es daran lag, dass Sherlock diesen letzten Schritt, jemandem seinen Körper anzuvertrauen, nicht zu gehen vermochte. Sein Herz hatte er John längst geschenkt, da konnte Mister Ratio mit seinem Blick die Hölle einfrieren lassen, Molly ließ sich nichts vormachen.

Oder ob es John war, der es nicht schaffte, endlich seine Neigungen zu akzeptieren. Molly hatte durchaus bemerkt, wie er den neuen DI im Yard _nicht_ mit Blicken auszog. Wie viel Selbstbeherrschung es John gekostet hatte, den Anschein von Gleichgültigkeit zu wahren, als Hopkins vorsichtig mit John zu flirten versucht hatte.

So oder so, irgendwie schien die Beziehung der beiden platonisch zu bleiben, auch wenn sie die Grenzen brüderlicher Freundschaft schon vor Jahren überschritten hatten. So gesehen hatte Molly vielleicht doch jedes Recht, überrascht zu sein. Trotzdem hielt sie Johns Blick kaum Stand, als sie erklärend mit der Linken ihr rechtes Handgelenk umfasste, weil ihr immer noch die Worte fehlten.

John verstand sofort. Etwas verlegen lächelte er und zuckte nonchalant die Schulter, während sich ein entzückender rötlicher Schimmer auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete, der so gar nicht zu einem Mittvierziger passen wollte und deshalb umso niedlicher aussah.

"Weißt du, was den armen Kerl so zugerichtet hat?", fragte er Molly, ohne weiter auf den Vorfall einzugehen. "Ich bin sicher, Mister Geheimnisvoll da am Leichentisch weiß haargenau, wie es passiert ist. Aber wir wollen ja nicht den Anschein des magischen Rätsellösers zerstören, indem wir einfach mal etwas erklären, nicht wahr?" So sarkastisch die Bemerkung war, Johns Stimme verriet nicht als liebevolle Nachsicht.

Molly grinste. "Es war eine Bombe. Vermutlich eine Briefbombe. Den Zündstoff, der an Evans Leichenteilen klebte, ist sehr typisch für diese Art von Attentat. 'Briefbombe bauen in a Nutshell' oder so."

"Ah!", sagte John, als fügte sich etwas zusammen.

"Hm?" Molly hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Sherlock hat die Nachbarin befragt", erklärte John.

"Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn?", fragte Molly. Die Zehner-Schmerzskala hatte sich für John und Molly als gutes Mittel erwiesen, sich ohne viele Worte über Sherlocks eigenwillige Interaktionen mit Verdächtigen, Zeugen und anderen Unglücklichen auszutauschen.

"Oh, eine Zwei vielleicht. Kurz und schmerzlos. Er hat die Frau nur gefragt, welche Suchmaschine sie braucht. Sie hat ihn entsetzt angeschaut und ihm erklärt, dass sie ihre Sachen selber sucht."

Molly prustete und John lachte vergnügt mit.

"Ich glaube, am meisten schmerzte es Mrs Shepherd, dass die Befragung so kurz war. Sherlock sagt, sie lag in einem üblen Nachbarschaftskrieg mit dem Kerl hier, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie gar nicht darauf warten konnte, ausführlich von den Schlachten zu erzählen, die sie sich geliefert hatten. _Er erschreckt meine allerliebste Miezmiez mit seinem bösen Blick! Und neulich hat er sogar behauptet, ich sei eine alte Hexe! Wenigstens weiß_ ich _, wie man einen Besen braucht!_ Für Mrs Shepherd hat es sich wohl mehr nach einer Fünf oder Sechs angefühlt, weil sie überhaupt nicht zu Wort kam."

Molly kicherte. Sie mochte Johns Humor. Sie mochte, wie er über Sherlocks Schrullen lachte, ohne Sherlock auszulachen. Wohlwollend. Liebevoll. Am meisten mochte sie, dass John ihr genügend vertraute, um seine Belustigung mit ihr zu teilen. Dass er spürte, dass sie wie John Sherlock wohlgesonnen war. Das ihm bewusst war, wie sehr sie Sherlock liebte.

Ja, sie traute sich, Sherlock und Liebe in einem Satz zu denken. Irgendwann hatte sie ihre Vernarrtheit abgelegt und richtig hingeschaut, den Menschen gesehen, der Sherlock war, seine Genialität, seine Unzulänglichkeiten. Seine Hingabe. Für die Fälle. Für John. Besonders für John. Ihr Herz hatte begriffen, wie wenig Sherlock ihr von dem bieten konnte, was sie brauchte. Wie wertvoll er - genau so wie er war - für John war. Und John für ihn.

Mollys Lachen ebbte ab. Oh mein Gott, wie sehr sie die beiden Männer liebte. Spontan legte sie ihre Arme um John und drückte ihn fest an sich. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung erwiderte er die Umarmung.

Er ließ sie erst los, als Anderson mit weiteren Laborberichten ins Zimmer trat.

...oOo...


	3. Anderson

...oOo...

Anderson

Anderson fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Er hasste Explosionen. Einen Tatort zu sichern, an dem es geknallt hatte, gehörte zum mühseligsten, was sich ein Forensiker denken konnte. Wenigstens war es dieses Mal nur eine Leiche. Der Aufwand stieg exponentiell mit jeder weiteren Leiche, die bei der Explosion zerfetzt worden war. Schließlich mussten sie auch noch das letzte verdammte Haar, das irgendwo klebte, sichern, dokumentieren und identifizieren.

In diese Fall hatte die Ballistik Sprengstoff gefunden. Sein Chef ging deshalb zur Zeit von einem Bombenattentat aus. Anderson hatte bei der Tatortuntersuchung in Evans' Haus keinerlei Hinweise auf fremdes Eindringen finden können. Die einzigen neueren Spuren stammten von Evans und seinem Lebenspartner Barlow. Damit wurde Barlow zum Tatverdächtigen. Bis jetzt gab es aber keinerlei Hinweise auf ein Motiv, und auf den Durchsuchungsbefehl für Barlows Lokal und Wohnung warteten sie noch.

Auch die Befragung der Nachbarin hatte ins Leere geführt. Offensichtlich hatte Holmes Mrs Shepherd nach einer einzigen Frage für unschuldig befunden, und Lestrade hatte sich zwar die Mühe einer ausführlicheren Befragung gemacht, aber vorerst darauf verzichtet, einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu beantragen. Anderson hatte nicht alles mitbekommen, aber für ihn als Ermittler war es nicht schwierig zu erkennen, dass die meisten Menschen der Frau so gut wie irgend möglich aus dem Weg gingen.

Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Evans sich ja selber in die Luft gesprengt. Es würde Anderson nicht erstaunen, wenn Evans blöd genug gewesen wäre, anhand irgendeiner dilettantischen Anleitung auf YouTube eine Bombe für seine Nachbarin zu basteln und sich dabei selber ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Anderson seufzte, als das Faxgerät zu rattern begann. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie man in der heutigen Zeit noch auf diese Art kommunizieren konnte. Er stand auf, massierte sich das Kreuz und griff dann nach dem Deckblatt mit dem Absender.

Na toll, die Papiere gehörten in die Rechtsmedizin. Entweder schickte er jetzt noch einmal alles durch die Telefonleitung. Oder er las die Seiten mit dem Scanner ein und sendete sie per E-Mail. Oder er machte endlich Feierabend, schnappte sich die Papiere und brachte sie selber schnell im Bart's vorbei.

Was soll's, sagte er sich schließlich, es war schon spät, das Bart's lag auf seinem Heimweg, und morgen war auch noch ein Arbeitstag.

In der Rechtsmedizin war nicht mehr viel los. Die einzigen Stimmen, die er hörte, kamen aus dem Obduktionssaal. Als er näher kam, hörte er fröhliches Lachen. Die weibliche Stimme gehörte eindeutig Hooper. Die männliche Stimme kam ihm zwar vertraut vor, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Er hatte ja schon länger vermutet, dass Hooper was am Laufen hatte. Ob sie ihren neuen Liebhaber zu Besuch hatte. Neugierig trat er ein.

Es waren Holmes und Watson, die bei Hooper waren.

Das war an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und im Grunde auch nichts Schlechtes, schließlich waren der Detektiv und sein Blogger beeindruckend erfolgreich beim Aufklären von Mordfällen. Trotzdem vermied Anderson direkte Begegnungen, wann immer es möglich war. Auch wenn er sich nicht scheute, Holmes zu widersprechen, seiner scharfen Zunge hatte er zugegebenermaßen selten etwas Gleichwertiges entgegenzusetzen.

Überraschend war dagegen, dass er Hooper und Watson in einer innigen Umarmung antraf. Wow! Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Als die beiden ihn eintreten hörten, lösten sie sich ohne Hast voneinander und grinsten sich noch einmal verständnisinnig an. Dann erst wandten sie sich ihm zu.

Anderson wedelte etwas verlegen mit den Papieren. "Die gehören euch. Das externe Labor hat das Zeugs mal wieder Mal direkt zum Yard geschickt."

"Ah ja, sehr gut, auf den Bericht hab ich gewartet! Danke, Anderson." Hooper nahm die Papiere entgegen, schaufelte etwas Platz auf dem Ablagetisch am Fenster frei und legte die Blätter aus. Watson ging ihr helfend zur Hand, dann steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und vertieften sich in den Bericht.

Anderson schaute staunend zu, wie sich die beiden mit wenigen Gesten und Worten durch den Bericht arbeiteten. Es wäre ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht im Traum in den Sinn gekommen, Watson und Hooper in amouröser Weise in Verbindung zu bringen. Aber als er jetzt beobachtete, wie die beiden Hand in Hand zusammenarbeiteten, wie sie kaum Worte brauchten, um sich zu verständigen, da machte diese Beziehung plötzlich perfekt Sinn.

Beide hatten eine medizinische Ausbildung. Beide arbeiteten in der Verbrechensbekämpfung. Beide waren treue Freunde von Holmes. Und obwohl Anderson sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Holmes die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde nicht gerne teilte, schien er nichts gegen eine Beziehung zwischen Watson und Hooper zu haben. Sonst hätten sich die beiden in Holmes Gegenwart kaum so unbeschwert verhalten.

Holmes' Stimme riss Anderson aus seinen Betrachtungen. "Ich schätze, es wäre reiner Zufall, wenn Sie Evans' Briefkasten einer eingehenden forensischen Untersuchung unterzogen hätten."

"Evans' Briefkasten?", fragte Anderson verwirrt.

Holmes rollte die Augen. "Die _Brief_ bombe war im _Brief_ kasten. Evans hatte sie zusammen mit der übrigen Post ins Haus getragen und geöffnet, nachdem er eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen geschoben hatte."

Eine Briefbombe?

Verdammt. Holmes hatte recht.

Natürlich hatte Holmes recht, das war ja gerade das Anstrengende an dem Kerl. Holmes konnte mit erhobenem Kopf und wehendem Mantel am Tatort herumspazieren, hier etwas schnuppern, da etwas genauer hinsehen und dann wortlos davonspazieren. Unterdessen wühlte Anderson sich durch Leichenteile, hielt akribisch fest, wo welches Teil klebte, wie sich die Blutspritzer verteilten, pinselte stundenlang am Tatort herum, um Fingerabdrücke und Fußabdrücke und Schuhabdrücke und überhaupt Abdrücke zu finden, schlug sich die Nächte um die Ohren, um die Abdrücke dann durch Datenbanken zu jagen, Tatortberichte zu verfassen, Tatortfotos auszuwerten. Und zuletzt musste er sich vorwerfen lassen, dass er den verfluchten Briefkasten vergessen hatte. Weil die Bombe ach so offensichtlich per Briefkasten zugestellt worden war.

Anderson beschloss, sich nicht auf einen Wortwechsel mit Holmes einzulassen. Da konnte er sowieso nur verlieren. Er drehte sich zur Türe um zu gehen, doch Holmes ergriff noch einmal das Wort. "Es war der Postbote."

"Was?" Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich Anderson noch einmal um. Der Postbote? Hatte der Postbote Evans umgebracht?

"Es war der Postbote, der die Briefbombe mit der regulären Post lieferte. Es gibt keine Spuren des Täters am Briefkasten", sagte Holmes.

Anderson nickte. Was für eine Erleichterung, dass er keine Beweismittel hatte kaputtgehen lassen.

...oOo...


	4. Greg

...oOo...

Greg

Greg wartete vor dem BAR-low's auf Sherlock und John. Die Schwulenbar gehörte Jonathan Barlow, dem Lebenspartner des Opfers. Greg hatte Barlow bereits im Yard befragt und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass der Mann unschuldig war. Aber Evans war hier regelmäßig ein- und ausgegangen, hatte hier seine letzte Nacht verbracht. Es war also durchaus möglich, dass sie hier weiterführende Hinweise fanden.

Obwohl Greg inzwischen den Durchsuchungsbefehl hatte und jederzeit Zugang fordern konnte, hatte Sherlock darauf bestanden, erst spät in der Nacht auszurücken. Was auch immer sich Sherlock damit erhoffte. Greg hatte es längst aufgegeben, das Genie verstehen zu wollen. Er war schon zufrieden, dass Sherlock seit Johns Rückkehr in die Baker Street 221b viel umgänglicher und ausgeglichener geworden war.

Greg fror und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit zwei junge Männer zu beobachten, die aus dem Lokal getreten waren und die schwierige Frage zu lösen versuchten, ob sie besser zu dem gingen, der noch bei seinen Eltern wohnte, die aber zum Glück ziemlich schwerhörig waren, oder doch besser zum andern, der seine Wohnung mit einem Studienkollegen teilte, der spontane nächtliche Besuche gar nicht schätze und leider überdurchschnittlich gut hörte, aber mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit heute bei seiner Freundin übernachtete.

Leider bekam Greg nicht mehr mit, was nun Sache war, weil Sherlock unvermittelt an ihm vorbei ins Lokal hastete. Wenigstens John, der Sherlock hinterhereilte, nahm sich Zeit Greg zu begrüßen, und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Detektiv an die Bar.

Sherlock hatte es geschafft, die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers zu gewinnen. Der junge Mann erzählte ihnen, dass Barlow heute seinen gewohnten Platz an der Front abgetreten hatte und unten im Kellergeschoss für Ordnung sorgte. Verständlicherweise fühlte sich Barlow zur Zeit nicht so gesellig.

Sherlock fragte den Barkeeper auch nach Evans. Bereitwillig erzählte er, dass Evans regelmäßig mit angepackt hatte, seit er vor etwa zwei Jahren mit Jonathan Barlow eine Beziehung eingegangen war. Aufmerksam verfolgte Greg, wie der Barkeeper Evans als grundsätzlich anständigen, wenn auch etwas empfindsamen und gelegentlich aufbrausenden Mann beschrieb. Zumeist hatte er sich gut mit den Gästen verstanden, aber wehe wenn ihm jemand quer kam. Das eine oder andere Mal hatte Barlow ihn mit Gewalt aus dem Lokal zerren und nach Hause bringen müssen. Der Barkeeper hatte aber keines der Ereignisse, die Evans austicken ließen, persönlich miterlebt und konnte nicht sagen, was seine wunden Punkte waren.

Greg musste sich außerordentlich konzentrieren, Sherlocks Befragung im Lärm der Bar zu folgen. So merkte er zuerst gar nicht, was neben ihm vor sich ging. Erst als Sherlock immer grimmigere Blicke an Greg vorbei schoss, drehte er sich um und sah, dass John mit jemandem redete.

Greg ließ einen prüfenden Blick über den Mann gleiten. Mitte Dreißig, gepflegter Dreitagebart, casual Dress. Büromensch. Nicht ganz die typische Klientel des Lokals. Nicht der Kreis, in dem sich Evans privat bewegt hatte. Trotzdem konnte der Gast ein regelmäßiger Kunde sein. Vielleicht war John etwas auf der Spur. John war ein guter Zuhörer, hatte schon so manche wertvolle Information aus Zeugen herausgelockt.

Greg beobachtete, wie sich der Mann zu John beugte, ihn offen anlachte, beim Erzählen sanft seinen Arm berührte.

Nun, Molly war ziemlich außer sich gewesen, als Greg angedeutet hatte, dass John nicht gerade ein Sinnbild männlicher Attraktivität war. Sie hatte ihm des Langen und Breiten erklärt, dass es der Widerspruch zwischen dem freundlichen, vertrauenserweckenden, helfenden Arzt und dem knallharten, kompromisslosen und durchsetzungsfähigen Soldaten war, der John sehr wohl zu einem begehrenswerten Mann machte.

Insofern überraschte es ihn kaum, dass John hier so schnell einen Bewunderer gefunden hatte. Verblüffenderweise aber schien sich John mittlerweile nicht mehr daran zu stören, für schwul gehalten zu werden. Im Gegenteil, er schien den Flirt mit dem gutaussehenden, jüngeren Mann zu genießen.

Molly hatte also recht gehabt, dass endlich etwas Bewegung in diese verzwickte Geschichte kam. Sie hatte sich kaum die Zeit genommen, die Tür zu schließen, als sie gestern Abend heimgekommen war, bevor die Geschichte aus ihr heraussprudelte. Ganz aufgeregt hatte sie Greg erzählt, dass sich die beiden Männer endlich näher zu kommen schienen. Jetzt hoffte Greg nur, dass John sich von dem attraktiven Fremden nicht mehr erhoffte, als Sherlocks Eifersucht anzustacheln.

Denn Sherlock war eifersüchtig. Himmel, Sherlock kochte. Er drängte sich an Greg vorbei, zupfte John am Ärmel und befahl ihnen beiden scharf, ihm nach unten zu folgen. John rief dem erstaunten Mann eine Entschuldigung zu und folgte Sherlock, ohne verärgert zu wirken. Aber er mied Gregs Blick, als sie die Treppe hinunterstiegen.

Der Lagerraum war leer. Der Wäschekeller ebenso. Schließlich fanden sie Barlow in einem Abstellraum. Er hielt zwei Rollen Draht in den Händen und starrte fassungslos den Ermittlern entgegen. Auf dem Werktisch stand eine offene Plastikkiste mit chemischen Behältern, weiteren Drahtrollen, Zangen, Klemmen und anderem Werkzeug. Sogar Briefumschläge und einen Bogen Briefmarken konnte Greg sehen.

Sofort übernahm Greg das Kommando. Er zog die Waffe und befahl Barlow, die Drahtrollen vorsichtig hinzulegen. Barlow folgte gehorsam, ließ sich mit erhobenen Händen aus dem Raum führen und Handschellen anlegen, sobald sie sich in sicherer Distanz befanden.

Sherlock und John waren ihm zum Glück sofort aus dem Lagerraum gefolgt. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass potentiell explosive Chemikalien Sherlock nicht davon abhielten, weiter im Lagerraum herumzuschnüffeln. Doch offensichtlich hatte der Detektiv bereits genug gesehen. Leider ließ er sich nicht dazu herab, seine Erkenntnisse mit Greg zu teilen. Er verschwand mit seinem Blogger, noch bevor die Spezialisten der Ballistik und der Spurensicherung eintrafen.

Seufzend verlas Greg Barlow seine Rechte. Der Kerl war ihm sympathisch und er hoffte, dass sich seine Unschuldsbeteuerungen als wahr erweisen würden, auch wenn die Indizien deutlich gegen ihn sprachen.

...oOo...


	5. Mrs Hudson

...oOo...

Mrs Hudson

Mrs Hudsons Gelenke hatten laut protestiert, als sie den randvollen Eimer die Treppe hinauf geschleppt hatte. Sie war froh, dass er jetzt beim runtertragen leer war. Mit Schwung trat sie in die Wohnung ihrer Mieter und unterdrückte einen Seufzer, als sie sich umsah. John saß einmal mehr in seinem Sessel, die Times vor dem Gesicht und eine Tasse Tee auf dem Beistelltisch. Sherlock lag einmal mehr auf dem Sofa, den Rücken zum Zimmer, und schmollte.

"Ach Sherlock, hat der neue Fall schon seinen Reiz verloren, oder haben Sie ihn bereits gelöst?", fragte sie den mürrischen Detektiv. John hatte ihr bei einem Tässchen Tee vom Fall erzählt.

Sherlock schwieg.

John ließ seinem Seufzer freien Lauf und senkte die Zeitung. "Ich schätze, der Fall ist gelöst. Enttäuschend einfach. Wir haben das ganze Bombenbauset beim Partner des Opfers im Keller gefunden."

"Oh!", entfuhr es Mrs Hudson mitleidig. Wobei sie nicht sicher war, ob das Mitleid Sherlock galt, der mit dem Fall eine bittere Enttäuschung erlitten hatte, oder John, der jetzt seinen übelgelaunten Freund und Mitbewohner ertragen musste.

"Nur das Motiv ist mir noch nicht klar", sagte John.

Sherlock grunzte entrüstet.

"Greg wüsste es genau so zu schätzen wie ich, wenn seine Erlaucht geruhen würde, seine erhabenen Einsichten mit dem dümmlichen Fußvolk zu teilen", schnappte John.

"Ts, ts." Mrs Hudson schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Jungs, benehmt euch", rügte sie die beiden. "Kommen Sie schon, Sherlock, ich brenne auch darauf, die Lösung des Rätsels zu erfahren!"

Sherlock schwieg.

Also wirklich. Sie liebte ihre beiden Jungs. Von ganzem Herzen. Aber manchmal - eigentlich ziemlich oft, wem wollte sie etwas vormachen - führten sich die beiden auf wie kleine Kinder. Verzweifelt fragte sie sich, ob die Jungs denn wirklich nie erwachsen werden würden. Und sich endlich ihren Gefühlen stellen. Ihren Gefühlen füreinander. Es wurde allerhöchste Zeit, dass sie den beiden in den Hintern trat. Jeder Zweifel, dass ihre kleine List vielleicht falsch gewesen war, verflüchtigte sich in diesem Moment.

"Sherlock?", fragte sie mit der treffenden Mischung aus mütterlicher Sanftheit und Strenge.

Endlich setzte sich Sherlock schwungvoll auf und sah sie an. "Homophobie!", sagte er.

John sah den Detektiv ebenso ratlos an wie sie.

"Das Motiv war Homophobie!", erklärte Sherlock ungeduldig.

"Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn", widersprach John. "Barlow ist schwul und absolut im Reinen mit sich. Er führt eine Schwulenbar. Er hat seit zwei Jahren zufrieden mit einem Mann in einer Beziehung gelebt."

"Nein, das sieht wirklich nicht danach aus, als würde er Schwule hassen", fand auch Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock legte den Kopf etwas schief und starrte John mit einem Blick an, der gleichermaßen Ungeduld und Mitleid mit dem begriffsstutzigen Blogger bekundete. "Keiner hat behauptet, dass es Barlow war, der die Bombe gebastelt hat. Natürlich war es nicht Barlow! Barlow wäre gewiefter, als sich wenige Tage nach einem Mord in seinem eigenen Keller mit Beweisen erwischen zu lassen."

"Der Barkeeper?", fragte John. Nun, das machte vielleicht etwas mehr Sinn. Nur wunderte sich Mrs Hudson, weshalb jemand in einer Schwulenbar arbeiten würde, wenn er Schwule nicht ausstehen konnte.

Aber Sherlock schüttelte ohnehin den Kopf. "Nein, der Barkeeper ist wie Barlow homosexuell und in einer zufriedenstellenden gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung. Auch er hat kein Motiv."

"Ein Gast?", rätselte John weiter, aber runzelte skeptisch die Stirn, selber nicht glücklich mit der Hypothese.

"Nein, kein Gast." Sherlock schnaubte ungeduldig. Und dann ließ er die Bombe platzen.

"Thomas Evans!"

Mrs Hudson und John starrten Sherlock ungläubig an.

"Das ist aber eine abstruse Art, sich selber umzubringen", sagte Mrs Hudson schließlich.

"Ich versteh's immer noch nicht. Was hat das denn mit Homophobie zu tun?" John war offensichtlich ebenso verwirrt wie sie, stellte Mrs Hudson mit etwas Genugtuung fest. Sie hatte immer etwas Angst, dass ihr Alter ihrem Verstand zusetzte.

Sherlock holte endlich zur Erkärung aus. "Evans wollte sich nicht umbringen. Die Bombe war für Mrs Shepherd, die Nachbarin, welche ganz offensichtlich ein großes Problem mit Evans' sexueller Orientierung hatte."

Mrs Hudson stellte den Kessel ab und lauschte gebannt Sherlocks Ausführungen.

"Evans hat die Bombe bei Barlow im Keller gebastelt. Er hat sie an Mrs Shepherd adressiert und frankiert. Sicher hast auch du die Umschläge und Briefmarken in der Kiste gesehen, John. Wenn du genau beobachtet hättest, dann wäre dir aufgefallen, dass die Marken, die auf dem Bogen fehlen, das Porto nicht decken. Der Brief war nicht genügend frankiert."

Mrs Hudson wurde ganz kribbelig. Sie verstand jetzt, wohin die Geschichte führte. "Und die Post hat den Brief an den Absender zurück geschickt, und Evans hat den Brief für Mrs Shepherd selber geöffnet und sich so selber in die Luft gesprengt. Was für ein Idiot." Mrs Hudson kicherte. Sherlock grinste, angesteckt von ihrer Belustigung.

"Du willst behaupten, Evans hat seine Briefbombe sozusagen unterschrieben? Wie blöd ist das denn?", fragte John ungläubig.

"Evans und Shepherd, das war nicht einfach Krieg, das war ein sehr persönlicher Krieg. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Evans wollte, dass die verhasste Frau mit seinem Gesicht vor Augen starb, auch wenn ihr wahrscheinlich nicht genug Zeit bleiben würde, um zu verstehen, dass sie gerade umgebracht wurde. Spuren würde die Explosion ohnehin keine hinterlassen, also dachte er, er würde sich mit der Absenderadresse nicht schaden."

"Ok, das macht Sinn. Aber..." John war immer noch misstrauisch. "Er müsste doch seinen eigenen Brief erkannt haben. Wieso hat er den Brief geöffnet, wenn er wusste, dass es die Bombe war?"

Mrs Hudson konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie das passiert war. "Ach John, haben Sie nie mehrere Briefe im Kasten? Ich nehm' meistens einfach die ganze Beige und schneid' erst mal alle Briefe mit dem Brieföffner auf, bevor ich einen nach dem anderen durchgehe."

"Und wieso hat Evans die Bombe nicht genügend frankiert? Es waren ja wirklich genügend Briefmarken da." John war nicht einfach zu überzeugen.

"Generation Digital Natives. Wer schickt heute noch Briefe, wenn digital alles viel einfacher, schneller und billiger geht. Der junge Mann hatte schlicht keine Ahnung, was ein Brief heutzutage kostet", erklärte Sherlock.

"Der Depp hat sich also selber eine Briefbombe geschickt und sie dann auch noch aufgemacht." John schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf, aber fiel endlich in ihr Lachen mit ein.

Mrs Hudson machte sich die gute Stimmung zunutze, um John zu "gestehen", dass sie vorher beim Fensterputzen oben in seinem Zimmer einen Kessel Wasser verschüttet hatte. Wann immer möglich vermied es Mrs Hudson, sich bücken zu müssen. Ihre Hüfte, nicht wahr. Deshalb hatte sie den Kessel zum Arbeiten aufs Bett gestellt. Die Matratze würde leider ein paar Tage brauchen, bis sie trocken war. Aber Sherlocks Bett war ja fürwahr groß genug, um John vorübergehend Unterschlupf zu bieten! Nicht wahr?

...oOo...


	6. Plus eins (oder: Billy)

...oOo...

Plus eins (oder: Billy)

Ich hielt den Atem an. Oder wie auch immer du das beschreiben willst, wenn dir vom respiratorischen System nichts geblieben ist als ein großes Loch mitten im Gesichtsschädel. Du weißt schon, ich meine dieses Gefühl, dass du dich nicht bewegen darfst, weil auch nur das kleinste Zucken die Spannung zur Entladung bringt. Ich hielt also den metaphorischen Atem an.

Mrs Hudson war wieder nach unten gegangen und hatte meine beiden Mitbewohner sprachlos zurückgelassen. Sherlock beobachtete mit Adleraugen, wie John auf Mrs Hudsons Mätzchen reagierte. John starrte immer noch verblüfft zur Tür, durch die Mrs Hudson eben verschwunden war. Bis er schließlich ungläubig auflachte und sich an Sherlock wandte.

"Ach du meine Güte! Diese Frau ist wirklich einmalig! Kannst du das glauben?"

"Als ehemalige Striptänzerin und Witwe eines Drogenbarons überlebst du nur mit Alkohol, THC und einer guten Portion Gewieftheit", antwortete Sherlock seelenruhig.

John hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Ich fürchtete schon, dass er sich vom Thema des Bettenteilens ablenken ließ, doch dann kommentierte er weder die ungewöhnliche Arbeit noch den Drogenkonsum von Mrs Hudson. Die übrigen Fakten waren ihm ohnehin vertraut.

"Ich denke, sie hat recht", fügte Sherlock an.

"Recht womit?", fragte John.

"Dass du bei mir schlafen solltest, während deine Matratze trocknet."

John nickte. "Ich schätze, weder Emilys Kinderbett noch dein Sofa würden meiner Schulter gut tun."

Einen Moment befürchtete ich, einer der beiden würde Mrs Hudsons Gästebett erwähnen. Doch offensichtlich waren beide endlich bereit, sich von Mrs Hudson einen Schritt weiter schubsen zu lassen. Auch wenn sie die letzten Monate gezögert hatten, als handle es sich dabei um einen Sprung ins kalte Wasser.

"Ich denke, meine Hilary Devey Diamond Matratze würde dir in der Tat besser bekommen. Und ..." Sherlock zögerte.

"Und?", fragte John mit deutlich hoffnungsvollem Gesicht.

"Undwirkönntenunskörperlichetwasnäherkommen", nuschelte Sherlock.

John grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und mein Herz setzte vor Überraschung einen Schlag aus. Oder wie auch immer du das beschreiben willst, wenn dir von deinem Herzkreislaufsystem nichts, aber auch gar nichts geblieben ist. Gespannt verfolgte ich, was nun geschehen würde.

John fasste sich als erstes ein Herz, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, und trat mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Sherlock zu. Sherlock ergriff Johns Hand und ließ sich vom Sofa ziehen. Ohne die Hände loszulassen, schauten sie sich einen kostenbaren Augenblick lang in die Augen, dann fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem vorsichtigen Kuss.

Sie ließen sich Zeit für sanfte Erkundungen und scheue Berührungen, bevor sie ihre Zungen ins Spiel brachten.

Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schließlich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, hatte das Zimmer ein feuchtwarmes Klima erreicht, das meinen alten Knochen bei längerer Exposition gefährlich werden würde.

Sie hielten sich noch einige Atemzüge lang an den Händen und lachten sich erleichtert an.

"Das sollten wir feiern! Angelos?", schlug John schließlich vor. Sherlock nickte. Die beiden suchten ihre Siebensachen zusammen, schlüpften in Jacke und Mantel und zogen Hand in Hand los.

Ich lächelte glücklich. Oder wie auch immer du das beschreiben willst, wenn dir von deinem Mund nichts geblieben ist als Oberkiefer, Unterkiefer und zwei Reihen grotesk gefletschter Zähne. Du weißt schon, ich meine dieses Gefühl, dass du erleichtert ausatmest, die Schultern fallen lässt und genau weißt, dass in diesem Moment alles genau so ist, wie es sein sollte.

 

～...oOo...～


End file.
